Beauty And The Burglar
by Choi-Ji-Dae
Summary: A burglar breaks into a house, only to find more than what he expected.


Beauty And The Burglar

The night was silent and not even the moon to lighten the somber mood of the hour. Perfect night for a break in. A shadowy figure slowly crept through the neighborhood and stood across a house.

He had it all covered, took an entire week to plan this. He knew there would be no one tonight, the folks were out of town. It was a small two storied house, with a lawn in front and a backyard. It had no fence, infact, none of the neighboring house did, which made it that much easier to plan his heist. He slowly went towards the backyard of the the house. There was the back door which led inside the house, he looked around before starting working on the lock, and soon enough it unlocked.

It was dark inside, just as he predicted, the lower level having an open space which doubled as the living and dining area. He quickly went through the kitchen cabinets seeking anything of value, found a few silverwares. Suddenly he stopped on his tracks as he quietly listened to something. After a while, he shrugged it as nothing and made his way towards the stairs.

He slowly walked up the wooden stairs making as little noise as possible and soon reached the upper floor. The layout was pretty simple; there were three rooms and two bathrooms. He skipped the bathrooms and went to a room right beside the stairs. He needed some time to adjust to the darkness inside the room, not even the light from street lights entered this room. Suddenly he felt as if he saw someone in front of him, and he doubled back and hid behind the curtain of a window.

With bated breath he waited as the view in front of him slowly cleared. It was indeed a person on the bed. There wasn't supposed to be anyone tonight, but there was someone. With his vision clearing up he could figure out it was a woman. She was lying on the bed, on her back and didn't seem to have noticed him at all. After what seemed an eternity, he finally had the courage to come out from behind the curtain and step closer to the person on bed. To his astonishment he found it was a girl, a young girl, or rather an angel! She was breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't make out her hair, but it was long and flowing around her shoulders, covering parts of her face, she had very defined facial structure and perfect pouty lips. For a few moments he was awestruck, he couldn't move as he was completely taken aback by this sleeping beauty. But he quickly broke his initial dumbfoundness and checked if she was really asleep. Yes she was indeed, in very deep sleep. Part of him wanted to simply keep watching her sleep as he felt his mind racing and body growing hotter. He took a few steps back and thought for a while. Here he was looking to steal valuables and now perhaps the most valuable gem of this house is right there for him to take. The allure of having a chance with this literal sleeping beauty was too much and he began exploring the room.

He found a few scarves in the drawers, and took them. Once he returned near the bed, he could now see what the girl was wearing. She was in pajamas and night shirt. He gently took one of her arm and tied it to the bed rail above her head with the scarf. Repeated the same with her other arm, all the while checking if she awoke, but she was fast asleep, with her lips now parted a little. He came back and sat on the bed beside the sleeping girl, his fingers slowly moving up and brushing away the hair from her face, then ever so gently feeling the soft skin on her cheeks as they traveled towards her chin. He leaned forward and almost kissed her lips; he could feel her breathing and smell her skin, but refrained from kissing her yet. Instead his fingers began unbuttoning her shirt and to his amazement she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her breasts were nice, not too big, but firm as they stood upwards, almost defying gravity with the cutest nipples, the crowning glories, standing semi erect as the cool air in the room brushed over them.

He kept unbuttoning her, until her upper body was completely exposed. He took the risk and began moving his fingers in circles around her nipples, watching the girl twitch a bit as her nipples grew erect. He brought his mouth near one of the nipples and flicked it with his tongue. No response from the girl. He continued licking her areola and slowly licked her nipple bud. He heard a very soft moan escape the girl's lips. He continued to slowly stroke her nipple with one hand while he made his way to her navel. After licking around her navel, he plunged his tongue in its depth; her skin was so soft even soft licking was pulling on her skin. He had a raging hard on by now as he stood up and positioned himself on her.

He kneeled over her so his hard penis rests between her cleavage. He gently squeezed his penis between the soft mounds of the girl's young breasts, instantly feeling like he was in heaven; well, partly because the real heaven would have been even more exciting. He resumed rubbing his penis back and forth slowly watching how the tip of his penis touched the girl's chin, moistening it with his precum. The girl moaned again but didn't wake up, which encouraged him to thrust a little faster while his thumb and index fingers rubbing and flicking the girl's erect nipple, tormenting them.

Soon he reached his limit, and without a second thought pressed his penis between her parted lips, pushing the tip in her mouth. As soon as he did that, cum exploded from his penis and ejaculated inside the girl's open mouth. He kept shooting till he shot his entire load and stood up from the girl. He was a little surprised and also amused to see the girl still asleep even with cum in her mouth. He also watched her swallow it inadvertently and smiled satisfied.

The next morning, chirping of birds wake the girl up. She is a little dizzy and has a different salty taste in her mouth. She feels weird but can't place what is wrong. She goes to the bathroom and returns after freshening up and then it catches her eye. There is a note sticking out from below her pillow. She opens it and it read the following:

"Thank you for such a lovely evening. I would love to explore more if such a chance arises in near future.

T"

"So it wasn't a dream!" She gasps as her heart begins pounding harder and she feels herself growing wet between her legs.

END.


End file.
